As is well known, there are formed a number of spews on the outer peripheral wall of the cured tire during the vulcanizing process since molded rubber enters a number of air evacuating bores formed in a tire mold for evacuating air entrapped between the outer peripheral wall of the tire and the inner surface of the mold. It is also well known that there is formed an annular fin on the central tread surface of the cured tire during the vulcanizing process since molded rubber enters an annular gap formed between upper and lower mold sections which constitute the tire mold. The foregoing spews and fin are collectively referred to as "spews" in the following description of the specification. Conventionally, an attendant operator mannually handled a trimming cutter to trim and remove such spews, which operation not only necessitated extremely high skill but also decreased workability, resulting in decreasing operational efficiency of a tire finishing operation. Furthermore, the trimming cutter frequently damaged the outer peripheral wall of the tire and injured the operator.